warriorsdarkstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowstar
Sandstar is the first leader of Riverclan after the storm. He was appointed at the age of 23 moons after the retirement of the former leader Finchstar. Sandstar still holds all his nine lives. Appearance Sandstar has rich smooth and soft fur covering his pelt. He has a light pink cream coloured fur like sand mixed with a light cream under fur. he has dark rich spotted stripes covering his entire body and 4 raccoon stripes decorating his tail. He has blind ice blue eyes witch dark blond hair with burnt reed tips. He has a soft pink nose and pawpaws.He carries has a thick rich scent of fresh moss from the elders den and a sweet scent of dew with lilies in the mix. Sandstar is a large she-cat like tom. He has elegant and slim features and long legs. He has a long tail where the fur get longer as it reaches the tip. Sandstar has blond hair with a burnt blond colour coming off the tips. Personality Sandstar at first look is calm and patient but never really show any interest in any thing but that only when he's playing his job. On top of that he's oftend frank as he wants to he things done fast and would rather not suger coat things for cats . He takes being the leader of his clan seriously unlike his usual layback self back at the campus. When he's off his duties he's oftend lazy around around or teasing some cats. He's full of like and energy but can be quite sarcastic and annoying at times as he enjoys to play small tricks on cat. Biography A moon after the storm i heard the cries of my siblings and the horrid silence of the cats around me. The stench of blood hit my nose. My mothers body had been found, then i found my self standing over what my mother body was. I almost chocked of the smell of death. The looks on their faces where covered in terror and grief. It sunk right in, hit me harder then any thing, harder then the storm. That the person who had raised me had died. I wanted to ask what had happened but i could hear the cries of my sister. I wanted to comfort her but i doubted she would appreciate it. I just stared down to where my mothers body was. Her overly pale and bright fur had been dyed red. My face probably looked like i was calm and collective or just didn't care. But i didn't know what type of expression one would show in this situation, i had never seen one of my loved ones past. And the looks of those who had witnessed one of their family always had horrid looks. The frightfully loud silence rung in my ears. I desperately wanted to scream my lungs out and block my ears. It hurt. Each time i swallowed it felt like i was swallowing a whole finch in one go. I was starting to loose my patients. I was about to lose it my calm, I would brake down and snap at some one just making it worse then it was. Just as a small hot tear had hit my eyelashes i had turned around abruptly towards the elders den.I could hear and fell the glances and whispers of the cat behind my back. I'm sure they where disgraced that fact that i left, but they would only be seeing at face value. But i didn't want to stand there chocking on that thick scent of my mothers blood, only a slight of her scent came though but even that was hard to pick up. The vision had burned into my and stayed there. She had also been crying after all his mother did teach her alot of things.That night i had stayed with Silentvoice crying silently until the had fallen asleep. Trivia *Sandstar is childhood friends with a warrior named Silverthorn. He's also good friends with a young elder of 32 moons called Silenvoice. *Sandstar had bad eyes but dosent notice it because he's lived with it his whole life. *He has a brother complex for Silverthorn so he spoils him silly when ever he can. *Sandstar was originally a character from another group as a she-cat medicine cat known as Sandpath. Category:Leader Category:RiverClan Category:Admin Category:Characters